Que no se entere
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi y Sora tienen que pasar una noche en casa de los abuelos de él. Lo que prometía ser una noche sexy, termina con sospechada frustración gracias a ciertas reglas.


Evento de los calores del Taiora que tendría que haber entregado hace tiempo pero no hice porque estaba sin ordenador. Perdón.

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Pareja:** Taiora.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene M pero no del denunciable, gracias.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Tema:  
**

 **Que no se entere, que es sorda pero cotilla:** En casa de la abuela de Taichi. Viaje, familia. Gateos. Habitaciones separadas. Un Gato. Abuela con insomnio. Frustración. Prenda importante: Calzoncillos.

* * *

 **ºQue no se entereº**

Taichi miró a Sora con las cejas entristecidas mientras que su novia solo podía encogerse de hombros y sonreírle con dulzura en disculpa. Le hubiera gustado tocarle el cabello que sabía suave y de olor a las cerezas. O simplemente pegar sus labios a los femeninos y perderse en la sensación.

Pero no. Su abuela se había interpuesto entre ellos como si un muro infranqueable se tratara.

Cogió las cosas de Sora, a esta misma y la guió hasta el dormitorio que había al otro lado del pasillo y que los mantenía lejos y a ella, en el centro. Taichi estaba a punto de hacer un puchero cuando la mirada severa de su abuela se posó sobre él.

Tragó y se metió en su habitación, mirando con nostalgia el futón. Se dejó caer sobre él y revisó el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, sacó el móvil y lo desbloqueó. Una sonriente Sora le sonreía a la cámara mientras el sol y el viento le revolvía los cabellos de color y luz.

Buscó Whatssap y le envió un mensaje.

Cuando Sora contestó su rostro se iluminó.

Su abuela podía poner un mundo entre ellos que igualmente se encontrarían.

Esperó hasta que la noche estuviera bien entrada y colocó el móvil en silencio tras apagar la luz. La paciencia no era para nada su virtud, pero con su abuela, que aunque era sorda (para su convenencia, creía él), que parecía haber desarrollado cierto insomnio con la edad, empezaba a preocuparle.

La había visto pasar por su puerta tres veces, bostezando, arrastrando los pies, dándose golpecitos en la espalda. Hasta se detuvo para hurgarse la nariz mientras miraba a cualquier parte.

Con una mueca de asco, se había concentrado en avasallar a su novia a mensajes diciéndole lo impaciente que estaba por ir con ella, la crueldad de la republica de la casa de su abuela o como podría empezar a divertirse por sí sola y enviarle fotos (a lo cual Sora le envió un rotundo no, con punto y todo, dejándolo con ganas y la suerte de no estar cerca para recibir un buen coscorrón).

Su abuela empezaba a ser un perro guardián que parecía no poder esquivar, cuando la vio meterse finalmente en su dormitorio y tras una hora, no salió.

Taichi lo encontró como una señal y tras enviarle un mensaje de aviso a su abuela, abrió la puerta lo más despacio que su impaciencia le permitió, se puso a cuatro patas y gateó en dirección a su merecida meta.

Sora le esperaba con las manos cubriéndose la boca para retener las carcajadas. Jadeando, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Así no puedo besarte y creo que merezco mi premio —protestó.

Sora apartó las manos y él se zambulló en la sensación real y aplacó la imaginación.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos la atraparon y la presionó contra él. Se dio cuenta de cuán excitado estaba tras tantos minutos de abstinencia e imaginación demasiado explicita. Sintió los dedos de Sora enredarse en su cabello y se detuvo, mirándola.

—Vas… a toda marcha. Espérate.

—Pero es que… —protestó.

—Soy una chica. ¿Sabes? —refutó desviando la mirada.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados por su brusquedad. Incluso temblaba. Sorprendido, se apartó, rascándose la nuca.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo mucha paciencia cuando me impiden estar contigo. Es como si más ansiara tenerte… Y mi abuela lleva dando por saco muchas horas. Casi me duermo completamente frustrado —confesó—. Cuando dije la idea de viajar al campo con ellos no fue para que durmiéramos separados. ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué estamos en la edad de la piedra o qué?

—Bueno, cada familia tiene sus reglas en su casa. Mi madre te hace dormir en el salón cuando te quedas.

Taichi refunfuñó.

—Tu madre es especial.

—¿Qué la hace tan diferente? —cuestionó acomodándose de forma que quedara frente a él. El olor a jabón y sol le llenó la nariz.

Taichi no era un experto en romanticismo. Quizás el ser galán se lo dejaba a ser a Takeru o hasta a Yamato. Pero a veces, Sora sacaba de él esa parte que siempre hacía que le brillaran los ojos cuando soltaba algo que a ella hacía que se le removiera completamente todo.

—Ella te dio la vida para que yo pudiera robarte después.

Y ahí estaba. La sonrisa sorprendida y la mirada que indicaba que le había llegado hasta el alma. Fue Sora entonces quien le rodeó los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella. Taichi desde luego, no iba a quejarse de algo así. Nada más sentir sus senos contra su torso, suspiró, tirando de ella hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre él. Su beso se rompió con el sonido de una ventosa y sonrió, contra su piel, fresca y suave.

—Creo que es la declaración más guay que nadie ha hecho —bromeó.

—Oh, seguro —ironizó ella ahogando una carcajada contra su pelo—. Pero me ha gustado. Es perfecta viniendo de ti.

—No es lo único perfecto en mí, Sora —aseguró frotándose contra ella.

Ella ronroneó un jadeo.

—Hum. Puedo notarlo, sí —murmuró. Buscó sus ojos y encontró el mismo brillo del deseo que en los suyos—. Hagámoslo. Mañana me disculparé mil veces delante de tu abuela de ser necesario.

—Te dirá que eres una pecadora —sopesó metiendo una mano bajo su camiseta en busca de un cierre inexistente—. Muy pecadora, Sorita, no llevas sujetador.

Ella se ruborizó.

—No eras el único ansioso —confesó tirando de su ropa a la par.

Sora no de las chicas que se tendían sobre el futón y esperaba que el chico hiciera todo. Taichi no podía haberse enamorado de una así. Le gustaba que ella le desnudara con la misma impaciencia que él sentía por ella. Que sus manos le hicieran cosquillas en las costillas o se arqueara contra él, rozando sus senos desnudos contra su pecho en busca de una fricción que la llevaría al mundo maravilloso del orgasmo.

Taichi se quitó los pantalones a base de patadas, con ella tumbada, en braguitas y observándola con una sonrisa que cubría con ambas manos intentando no reírse a carcajadas. Cuando consiguió tirarlos a cualquier parte, tuvo la peor desgracia del mundo.

El gato, que hasta ahora había permanecido impasible, maulló como una condenada alma mal pisada. Taichi no podía creérselo.

Sora clavó la mirada en asustada. Y entre los bufidos del gato, no tardó demasiado en escuchar los pasos de su abuela. Sora lo empujó a la esquina más oscura de la habitación, cubriendo su ropa con el futón y atrapando al gato para intentar calmarlo. Su abuela abrió la puerta casi como una furiosa madre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mi fufú?

—Lo siento, abuela. Parece que dormida le he dado una patada —explicó interponiéndose entre su abuela y él—. Se ha despertado hecho un basilisco.

—Ya, ya, pequeño mío. Ya ha pasado —susurró la anciana alejándose con el gato en brazos—. Mejor duerme, con más cuidado a ser posible. Mi nieto no podía buscarse una princesa agradable, no, tenía que buscarse una pisa gatos.

Taichi estuvo tentado a salir, pero Sora solo sonrió y cerró la puerta tras la anciana. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, supo que iba a pasar una noche más frustrada de la que creía y que ahí había terminado todo.

Regresó algo más tarde a su habitación, en calzoncillos y con su ropa bajo el brazo.

Había aprendido, desde que tenía novia, que la frustración sexual era tan grande que a veces, ni un alivio personal funcionaba.

Maldita fuera su abuela. Maldito fuera el gato.

Maldita fuera Sora y su atractivo sexual.

Ah, y su mañana para dejarle con las ganas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Mi idea era haberlo hecho más largo, pero así estaba cuando lo puse en el pendrive y así se queda.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
